


【all空】无底洞记

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【all空】无底洞记

※脑洞来源:《西游记》原著第八十到八十三回无底洞白毛鼠精一节。有改。  
※吒空，妖怪X空，微戒空其余为西游正常关系设定。人物美型设定，OOC知道就好=_=  
————————————————————————  
（一）  
“小师父!救救我!”一声妖媚的呼叫传来。  
三藏赶忙下马挪步，近前视之，只见大树上绑着一个女子，上半截使葛藤绑在树上，下半截埋在土里。这厮分明是个妖怪，偏肉眼凡胎识不出来，你看她桃腮垂泪，有沉鱼落雁之容；星眼含悲，有闭月羞花之貌。那妖编一段悲惨事故，说是被匪人所逼，埋在这里。说罢惨惨戚戚，泪如雨下，勾动了三藏的慈悲心。  
“八戒，我们救她一命罢……”三藏正是哽咽，命八戒去就那女子下来，却被孙悟空一声喝断“师父，他是妖精!弄喧造化，就是害我们哩!”三藏喝道:“徒儿，不得无礼!怎么这等一个女子，就认得她是个妖怪!”行者道:“这都是老孙玩腻的把戏，原来在花果山，变做个妖媚女子，先勾引他交合，玩腻了就吃掉，除了仙佛能识破，次次得手。你哪里认得!”  
八戒听了笑道:“以哥哥的相貌，男儿身也是要得的。听说那百年前，天王座下的哪吒就被哄骗过？”孙悟空瞅了猪八戒一眼，冷嘲道:“这西行一路，我老孙有甚惫懒!似你这个重色轻生、见利忘义的馕糠，不识好歹，替人家哄了招女婿，绑在树上!”八戒本就恼他不知自己心意，屡次撇开，越发醋意，竟是昏了头，撺掇唐僧将妖精救下。孙悟空也发狠，直接拽着马缰绳，揪住八戒的耳朵就往西走，三藏沙僧无奈，只得跟上。  
那怪咬牙切齿，恐不能得手，心里道:“早闻那孙悟空神通广大，容貌俊美无双，今日见他，果然话不虚传。若是解了我的绳，擒了唐僧要挟，与美人共度良宵，岂不至美？等我再叫两声，看他如何!”于是越发悲嘁，使个传音法，将声传至三藏耳中。  
“活人性命还不救，昧心拜佛取何经!”  
这话果戳三藏死穴，不费吹灰便得了解救。几人商量，决定下马一起步行，陪那“女子”到国家里安置。三藏曳步前行，沙僧挑担，行者拿着金箍棒，那妖又缠上三藏来，求着让孙悟空背他，泪眼婆娑的开口:“小师父，我的鞋也被那贼人抢去，脚底磨得疼，您能否大发慈悲，让那位师父驮我一路？”八戒先是怒而反笑，故意拉着孙悟空要让他背那妖精。三藏也是不爽，毕竟是自己徒儿，怎么拱手让人？但实在那妖纠缠不过，偏要人背，孙悟空冷笑几声，俯下身一把将那女子扶到背上。  
“多，多谢您搭救。”女子偏做一副小女子娇羞姿态，手却在孙悟空脖颈间乱摸。“哼，一个男人，装成这幅样子，不嫌恶心？”妖精手一顿，没想孙悟空这么尖牙利嘴，咬咬牙，悻悻收回了手。  
一路西行，天色将晚，几人来到一个寺院，信步走入，后因三藏疾病，暂且定居二月。  
（二）   
孙悟空一日正打水准备沐浴，却发现本寺僧人皆哭哭啼啼，不由起疑，前去相问。  
那些僧人，自从孙悟空一行来暂住之后，天天殷勤拜访，却大部分都是为了见一眼那位貌美的孙长老。其实这取经人带上那妖物，个个相貌不俗，但和孙悟空一比，还是逊色许多。今日却兴致全无，只顾哭泣。  
孙悟空表面毒舌，其实最见不得人哭泣伤心，开口道:“怎这样小家子气!我们住几日，自然付你钱，怎么这么脓包哭泣!”众僧忙声明道有妖做祟，撞钟的和尚已有六个消失不见，只留下衣物，故此不由不怕。孙悟空听了，又惊又喜:“不消说，这必是妖魔伤人，我帮你清剿!”随即又给师父要了碗凉开，灌了安歇。自己快速沐浴，只披一件白衣，吩咐八戒沙僧看顾师父，转身便来到佛殿。变做一个小和尚，年纪只有十二三岁，披着黄绢偏衫，白布直缀，目秀眉清，大眼睛和块宝石似得清澈透亮，真真个好少年。  
他拾一个木鱼敲打，口里念经。一更十分，悄无声息。二更将过，残月才升，只听呼呼一阵风响，兰麝香薰，佩环声响，心下了然抬头见望，却是一个美貌男子，径上佛殿。  
原来那妖故意吃人，就为了引孙悟空出来，好与他交合快活又吸引修真者的真气滋补阳气。行者不知，只当那妖怪不识是他，口里只管念经。那男子却是一身黑纱衣，腰腹大腿全部露出，配上一张魅脸，真当勾人。  
一把将孙悟空抱住，声音磁性动人:“小长老，念的什么经？”小和尚眼也不眨，只是说:“许下的。”男子道:“哈呀，念经有什么好的，不如咱们快活!”说罢，直接将孙悟空按倒，就要亲上那粉唇。行者故意偏头躲过:“哥哥有些不晓事，我又没有龙阳之癖，怎和男人做这事!”妖怪丹凤眼一眯，吃吃笑了，就来探他后穴:“怕什么，哥哥定教你舒服，到时干的腿都合不拢，求着哥哥干肏!”  
行者一把挥开，闻言，暗点头道:“呵，原那几个愚僧是被我们所救的此妖奸了后抛尸。”随口应答:“官人，我出家人年纪幼，却不知甚么交欢之事。”男子道:“不打紧，我教你!”行者暗笑，却好奇他怎生摆布，也就不反抗。男人搂着他，径去后边园里，使个绊子腿，将行者跌倒在地，一口便咬上脖颈。孙悟空没反应过来，才要挣扎，口内就被注入不知什么药剂，当下身软无力，燥热直起小腹，口里却呼不出，只能粘粘腻腻的呻吟。妖精口里“心肝宝贝儿”的乱叫，将手就去掐他的臊根。行者道:“我的儿，真个要吃我哩!”忙躲过现了本相。  
那妖精见了少年突然变化，却并不吃惊，一把压住他调笑道:“孙悟空，今日纵你又千般法力，也逃不过，不如好好伺候我，咱们俩人都爽利!”孙悟空只觉筋散神乱，暗叫大意中了这妖的蛊毒。妖精见孙悟空中计，更加放肆，带子绑了他，就去解他的衣物。  
白衣褪去，露出的是白皙紧实的肌肉，男人打开孙悟空的大腿，解了亵裤，便去玩弄他的肉根。“唔呃——放开你孙爷爷!”孙悟空眼角泛红，耳朵红的直到脖子根，嘴唇就如那红艳的樱桃般，格外诱人。那妖怪不禁咂舌:“大圣爷，我上过那么多妖，你这等勾人还是第一次见。”  
手指伸入嘴里润湿了，便探进孙悟空的后穴，没想到玩了一会，那处竟像女人一样自动出水，玩弄起来好不爽利，直教人沉醉。孙悟空又气又急，恨自己大意中计，却又没奈何任他玩弄。那妖拓软了小穴，硬邦邦一根就要往里挺。“你敢!!!滚开!!!”孙悟空急忙扭腰，却被钳住了腰，就被那硬挺进入，穴口几乎撑裂。妖怪摸了摸穴口，知道没出血，欺身压上去，掰着孙悟空的下颌强迫他对视:“呵，大圣，我这根，比那哪吒如何？”孙悟空一僵，年少时的事被揭开，不由心神大乱“…呃啊——滚！”  
男子不大在意的玩弄着孙悟空的金发，频频挺腰，撞得孙悟空话都说不全。“我知道便是知道，齐天大圣天下谁人不知，光是看着就叫人心痒，怪不得得朝夕共处的‘兄弟’会对您出手啊。”妖怪见孙悟空脸色苍白，一看就是被戳穿了心事，不由大悦，更加放肆的操弄。小穴里湿软灼热，像长着小嘴一般吸吮着柱体，让那妖怪爽利不已。  
“啊啊!不要…等你孙爷爷脱身…定要你……恩啊啊啊！”软肉被层层拓开，淫液随着抽插飞溅，粘连在股间。妖怪将肉棒抽出至龟头，又猛的肏入深处，粗暴的戳弄敏感灼热的那一点，连耻毛都紧紧贴住软臀。“嗬呃……啊！那里!……嗯啊啊啊!”十几次大力冲撞，直接让孙悟空射了出来，那又湿又热的套子似的将肉棒裹得极紧，妖怪默默念决才没有被裹得射入。  
那妖怪见孙悟空刚刚高潮过，浑身散软无力，眼角媚意尽绽，也就放松了警惕，把住腰只顾操穴，恨不得精尽人亡在这美人身上。“操!这穴真浪，肏干死你这浪货!”那药虽然让孙悟空中计，但毕竟神识仍在，又释放一番，药效早已褪去大半，只等那妖怪放荡，趁其不备，一反手化出金箍棒凌厉直冲妖怪天灵盖。那妖本来濒临高潮，却被这突然一击逼得不得已狼狈退出，向后躲移几步，肉棒还高高翘着，甚至还沾染着孙悟空的淫液。   
孙悟空见他躲开，抖擞精神，棍没半点差池，那妖自料敌他不住，拉上亵裤，架起双股剑，玎玎当当的响，左遮右挡，随东倒西。行者恢复未完，捞他不到。煞时阴风四起，残月无光。妖怪猛可的眉头一蹙，计上心来，抽身便走。行者大怒，随意化出一件衣物遮盖身体，急忙去追。没成想，那妖怪腾云径撞到方丈里，把唐三藏掳去，杳杳冥冥，霎时间就到了陷空山，进了无底洞。叫小的们看押唐僧不题。  
（三）  
却说行者气躁，未能拦下那妖精，知自己大意，却又看到师父被那妖掳去，一时怒气填胸，挥掌便将近旁一颗大树化为齑粉。正生着气闷，却一时无计可施，想他这样伶俐一人，竟会因为自傲失身，股间的黏腻简直是耻辱的烙印。长叹一声，架云觅河冲洗一番方才往回走。回来自是解释一番那妖物，方商定明天去探那妖怪老巢。  
晨光熹微，行者辞了众僧的劝留，着八戒、沙僧牵马挑担，径往东去。原来解铃还须系铃人，今既被妖精摄去了师父，还从旧路去寻才是正法。走不远，前无一人，行者不由心焦，


End file.
